Here in Your Arms
by The Peaceful Chaotic
Summary: On a warm summers day, Kitty wonders what'd be like to be in his arms.


Title: Here in Your Arms.

Summary: Kitty just wishes she could be in his arms. Song Fic

Pairing: Kurtty. (Kitty x Kurt.)

Warning: I have little experience writing song fics.

Characters may be horribly OOC

Rating: In the K+ to T range. (AKA "Safety T")

A/N: I've always loved this song, I've just never had a good idea for it. Then, smack, two come along at once. Hope you enjoy. Also, it's a slight AU as Kitty can actually drive well in this. XD

Text Styles: **BOLD - **song lyrics.

NORMAL - normal.

**I like where we are When we drive in your car I like where we are here**

We drive, music blaring, top down. Unless it's raining, of course, then the roof is up, but it almost never rains here in Bayville. It's a rule, though that when it's one of our turns to drive, top comes down, music goes loud and the other gets shotgun. Now that it's summer, we usually have the car to ourselves now. I love it, how it's been tradition for a year now, I love how it's something we share. Only us.

**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**

When we stop, in our field, with our iPod, we watch the clouds float by in a trace, with music in one ear and silence in the with just the space of our hands between us. At this moment, his voice, low and whispered, fills my ears.

"I miss this, just hanging out with you and no one else." I turn my head and smile.

" Me too, we haven't done this since you broke up with Amanda."

And it's at that moment I realise I love him. It could've been a slow and lingering feeling of like, slowly progressing to love. It wasn't. It was sudden. I start to wonder what his arms would feel like, around my waist as we lay.

**I like where you sleep When you sleep next to me I like where you sleep here**

Soon, while listening to a particularly slow song, I see his breath even. In, his chest rises. Out, it falls. It's entrancing. Rise and fall, in and out. Soon, I find myself breathing in the same rhythm as him. Breathe in together, breathe out together. I find I like watching him sleep, his hair spread out around his face, tinted blue, sparkling in the sun.

**Our lips can touch And our cheeks can brush 'Cause our lips can touch here** I want to kiss him, feel that high for one moment, but it'd be a mistake. I can't. I can't risk it all on a gamble where the stakes are too high. So I move closer, being careful not to wake him. I like how easily my cheek fits against his, brushing over his fur. He's warm. Warmer than natural, but it's always been that way. After a few seconds, I pull away again. It felt normal.

**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**

He reaches out in his sleep. His hand brushing my face, making me blush. His breath became less even. With one sharp intake of breath, his eyes open, then close quickly, the sun blinding him. His hand falls to my shoulder rather than my face. His eyes open again. Slow this time. His smile when he realises he fell asleep in the field is bright. "Hi. You know, you should've woken me up." I couldn't have. He needs sleep like I need coffee. Badly.

"No way, insomniac." I smirk, knowing his response.

"Speak for yourself." He answers the challenge.

**Our lips can touch Our lips can touch here.**

His movements are quick, and he has me pinned in a few moves, arms above my head, eyes fixed on his.

"So, ., you giving up yet? Or do I have to make you surrender?" His accent is strong. Another thing to add to my ever growing list of things I like about him.

"Never, Mr. Wagner." And that's when I'm impulsive.

Head up, just slightly. And the high overflows through my body. A first kiss in a field of daisies, a horror cliché worthy of Twilight .

**You are the one, the one, **

**That lies close to me.**

**Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite, miss you quite..."**

**I fell in love, in love,**

**With you suddenly.**

**Now there's no place else, I could be, but, **

**Here in your arms. **

I pull away. Pure confusion. Not repulsion, but confusion that is written on his face. That was something at least.

"Did you… just kiss me?" His voice hadn't changed from the bubbly tone, it was just quieter, like if he said it louder he'd cause an earthquake. I don't trust my voice, so I give a nod of my head. A single nod.

"I don't believe my eyes. Say it. Please." Almost pleading. I wasn't sure I like him pleading.

"I just kissed you, Kurt Wagner. And I just liked kissing you."

"Oh thank God. I was worried you regretted it."

And then he pulled me into his arms. "I missed you"

**Here in your arms. **

**Oh, here in your... arms.**

It was nice being in his arms. Peaceful. We lay like that for the rest of the day. We watched the sunset and the stars come out and so many other wonderful clichés. I wanted to lie there forever.

**A/N: It has been a while, hasn't it? Wasn't feeling the inspiration. I started this a month ago. A freaking MONTH. I thought it'd be done quickly. I done half of it one night and the other half tonight. It was so cliché filled, but I like clichés, so :P.**

**Kitty and Kurt were OOC. But I hope you enjoyed anyway.**

**Dedicated to Rachel, who is going through a crappy time.**

**Xx**

**Orla.**


End file.
